Happierre
is a Rank C, Restoration-attribute Yo-kai of the Heartful tribe and the Omamori tribe in Yo-kai Watch 4. Happierre evolves into Reversa when fused with Dismarelda. In Yo-kai Watch, Happierre is one of the Yo-kai required to unlock Shogunyan. He also has Rank SS Awoken form called , exclusively in Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Version: Cameo Yo-kai. Anime series * [[Yo-kai Watch (anime)|''Yo-kai Watch animation]]: Recurring Yo-kai. *''Yo-kai Watch: The Movie: Minor Yo-kai. Biology Happierre has a yellow, gaseous-looking body, with diminutive arms. He sports squinty eyes, a wide mouth, and a green mustache, vaguely resembling a Dali style. His hair is green and styled to resemble a normal haircut, and has a daisy on the top. Happierre shows a cheerful disposition, which is evidenced by his constant smile. He is calm, gentle and most of the time, he tries to solve problems in a peaceful manner, for it is the main reason of his summoning by Nate. In the Japanese versions, he always ends his statements with "-bono". In the U.S. translated dub, he is characterized with a French accent, ending some phrases with ''"hohoho." Happierre's aura warms and smooths the atmosphere where he is present, ensuring a cheerful and amiable disposition of the people on it. Said aura can negate the dampening effects of Dismarelda, normalizing the atmosphere. This ability has also been shown to negate Cynake's inspiriting. Dismarelda is Happierre's wife, and the couple usually get along very well. However, sometimes they tend to argue with each other. When not, they spend time together, as seen with having vacations in Hawaii and going shopping. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch'' Happierre appears on treetops in Graduate Street and the Station Square (Downtown Springdale). He can also be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Green Coin. Yo-kai Watch 2 Happierre appears on Blossom Heights and in the trees of the Excellent Expressway in the Present, and Station South (Old Springdale). Yo-kai Watch 3 Happierre can be found in trees in Uptown Springdale during day. He can be also freed from the Crank-a-kai using a Green Coin. Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats | medal = Pokapoka | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = |tribe = heartful|yo-kai = Honoboono_YW1-037.png}} Movelist |15|-|Single enemy}} |50|Restoration|Single ally}} ||-| Single ally|Fills an ally's heart with cheer and steadily recovers HP.}} }}||-|All allies|Gradually recovers HP of allies with a blissful aura.}} ||-|6 = Gradually recovers HP of adjacent Yo-kai.}} In the anime Happierre makes his debut in the first episode of the anime, EP001, when Whisper brings him to Nate's house in order to make amends with Dismarelda and thus, preventing Nathan's parents to break their marriage due to her aura. Dismarelda quickly makes peace with Happierre, and the resulting combination of their auras eases the atmosphere and causes Nathan's parents to do the same. Sometime after leaving, he and Dismarelda give Nate their Yo-kai Medals. Happierre and Dismarelda both make cameo appearances in EP002. Nate tries to summon Happierre with the Yo-kai Watch, while Happierre says they can't come because they're vacationing in Hawaii. Happierre is summoned by Nate in EP006, and asks him if he could do something to calm down Katie. With his happy aura, he successfully does so. Happierre and Dismarelda are both summoned by Nate in EP008 to try and getJibanyan out of Nate's room. They melt under the door and slide Jibanyan out. They then leave to go to their romantic getaway. In EP027, Happierre was seen in Yo-kai-lifornia. He was seen in line waiting for the release of the new Yo-kai Watch Model Zero while Dismarelda did some shopping at the nearby stores. He appeared in the movie in M01, where he used his Soultimate, "Air Of Happiness" to calm down the Wicked but also causing Mermaidyn and Walkappa to become inspirited themselves by Happierre's happy aura. Etymology * "Happierre" is a portmanteau of "happy" and "Pierre." * "Honobono" is a play on . Trivia * Happierre's first appearance in Yo-kai Watch parallels his first appearance in the anime. The difference is that he does not give his Yo-kai Medal to the player before leaving. * Happierre's marriage to Dismarelda could be a nod to the old adage "opposites attract," for both Yo-kai have a romantic interest in one another but have complete opposite personalities and effects on humans. ** During a case that Hailey Anne and Usapyon took on in the anime, it is revealed that Dismerelda and Happierre were a couple back when they were alive. * When snapped in the Yo-kai Cam, his tip is the following: "Your smiling face brightens the mood around you!" * Happierre has been seen to get angry twice. ** In EP073, Happierre got angry when Irewig used his pincers to poke Happierre. ** In EP107, Happierre got angry when he found out that Whisper couldn't even remember his name. * In EP145, it is shown that Happierre has legs. * In Spain's version of the anime, Happierre speaks with an Argentinean accent. In other languages Category:Heartful Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Bread Category:Rank C Yo-kai Category:Restoration-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Healer Role Yo-kai Category:Yellow Yo-kai Category:One-chanceside Category:Omamori Tribe Category:Yo-kai Cam Challenges